


Our World

by Negai



Series: Huyendo [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negai/pseuds/Negai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi y Naminé huyen para que nada se interponga entre ellas, y poder vivir su amor prohibido, pero no se puede huir para siempre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our World

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito hace 5 años y publicado en AY como "Tsukiko92".

Un escalofrío desciende por mi espalda cuando siento sus ojos recorrer mi cuerpo, y continúo fregando los platos de la cena, sabiendo lo que está haciendo Namine detrás de mí.

 

Se exactamente cómo estará recogido su pelo a un lado de su cara, y su expresión de concentración y felicidad total, sentada frente al lienzo, dibujándome una vez más. Es realmente hermosa…

 

Siempre ha sido hermosa, por mucho que la gente diga que tenemos la misma cara, para mi ella siempre ha sido lo más bello que existe, con ese cabello rubio claro, que puedo estar horas mirando, y esos ojos azules, iguales a los míos, pero tan diferentes en el fondo. Cuando ella está frente a mí, todo lo demás desaparece.

 

Termino de fregar y seco mis manos con un trapo, rodeando el caballete para acercarme a ella, y siento la ya conocida falta de aliento.

 

Sobre el lienzo se halla la imagen del manantial natural de un bosque, con una versión felina de mí misma bebiendo, con expresión de estar en otro lugar. Solo Naminé es capaz de transformar una situación tan común como lo es yo fregando, en esta preciosa escena onírica.

 

Solo Namine, mi amante, mi amiga, mi hermana, solo ella es capaz de interpretar todas mis expresiones, y ella es la que provoca la mayoría.

 

Siento su brazo rodear mi cintura, y apoya la frente en mi vientre.

 

-¿Qué te parece?- Me pregunta.

 

-Me parece fantástico, tú eres fantástica, te quiero.- No puedo evitar decirlo, y siento en el vientre cómo esto provoca una sonrisa en tu rostro, alzando el otro brazo para abrazarme completamente por la cintura.

 

-Yo también te quiero… Y no sabes lo feliz que soy por poder decírtelo sin miedo a que alguien nos oiga.-

 

-Claro que lo sé, yo siento lo mismo…- Me siento encima de ella, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, le paso los brazos por el cuello y le doy un beso, sin prestar atención por si alguien se acerca, sólo disfrutando del momento.

 

-Vamos a la cama…

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

Un leve olor a tortitas me despierta, y me levanto para seguirlo hasta la cocina, donde Namine está con su vestido blanco de verano, poniendo las ya mencionadas tortitas en la mesa.

 

-Buenos días.- Me saluda con una sonrisa.

 

-Por el olor diría que buenísimos.- Me da un beso como premio al comentario, y nos sentamos a desayunar, las tortitas están deliciosas.

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

Después de desayunar decidimos ir a la playa, y pasamos la mañana tumbadas en la arena y jugando en el agua.

 

-¿Vamos a comer al bosque?- Pregunto cuando el sol está justo sobre nosotras.

 

-Si, con tanto calor se me va a derretir el talento.-

 

Reímos, coge la cesta con la comida y nos dirigimos al pequeño bosque frente a la mansión abandonada.

 

Nos sentamos en las enormes raíces de uno de los árboles, y comemos a la sombra, con una suave brisa revolviendo nuestros cabellos, y la felicidad flotando a nuestro alrededor.

 

Me tumbo en la hierba y cierro los ojos, oyendo cómo Namine saca algo del bolso.

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

Siento su mano acariciar mi rostro, y abro los ojos, dándome cuenta de que me había dormido. El cielo muestra los colores del atardecer por entre las ramas de los ancestrales árboles.

 

Namine está sentada junto a mí, mirándome sonriente.

 

-Mira esto.- Me dice, poniendo su cuaderno de dibujo frente a mí. –Es mi obra maestra.- Siento la emoción en su voz temblorosa, y la curiosidad me invade, haciendo que me alce y sujete el cuaderno con las dos manos.

 

-Soy… yo…- Lágrimas de emoción asoman por mis ojos, como deseando ver el dibujo.

 

Una enorme sonrisa se instala en mis labios, y el llanto desciende hacia ella, haciéndome sentir entupida dentro de inmensa felicidad.

 

Me ha dibujado a mí, sin orejas de gato, ni alas, ni ningún otro detalle fantástico, solo yo, dormida boca arriba, entre las raíces de los árboles, con una pequeña sonrisa que muestra la felicidad que siento, y expresa todo mi amor, me parezco muchísimo a ella.

 

-Es realmente perfecto, eres tú… Eres tú de verdad…- Nos abrazamos.-Siempre he intentado dibujarte a ti, tal y como yo te veo, añadiendo detalles para que los demás puedan entender lo fantástica que eres…- Apoya su frente en la mía.- Pero no hacia falta… Esto es perfecto… Tú eres perfecta…

 

Nos quedamos un rato así, mirándonos a los ojos, hasta que la luz empieza a desaparecer.

-Deberíamos irnos.- Decimos al mismo tiempo, y  sonreímos, alzándonos, y saliendo del bosquecillo cogidas de la mano.

 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 

Llegamos a la estación justo cuando el último rayo de luz se hunde en el mar, como hacemos desde que llegamos aquí, pero algo es distinto, nuestro primo Roxas y su Axel no están en la torr

 

-Ha vuelto…- Dice Namine, mirando hacia arriba.- Creía que Axel sería lo suficientemente egoísta como para querer quedárselo para siempre.-

 

-Si Roxas no se atreviera no se habría ido, a escogido enfrentarse a la realidad…-

 

Aprieto su mano para que me mire.

 

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- Sus ojos se han llenado de lágrimas, y siento que los míos están en el mismo estado.

 

-Bueno…- Se detiene para contener un sollozo, que escapa en forma de espasmo.- No vamos a ser menos que ese debilucho de Roxas ¿verdad?- Sonríe, aunque tiene los ojos rojos y lágrimas en las mejillas, igual que yo.

 

-Lucharemos y ganaremos, como siempre…- digo sin aliento, y un sollozo escapa de mis labios sin que yo pueda hacer nada por evitarlo, las dos rompemos a llorar.

 

-Estaremos juntas siempre.-

-Pase lo que pase.-

Juntamos nuestros labios, y todo a nuestro alrededor desaparece.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Abro los ojos y miro a la derecha, ella está aquí, a mi lado, sonriendo desde su cama de hospital, igual que hago yo. Juntamos nuestras manos.

 

-Ganaremos…-

 

-Ganaremos,- responde- nada nos separará.-

 

Y siento que es verdad, porque nada es imposible mientras estemos juntas, y ese es nuestro único deseo.


End file.
